Lovebug Trouble
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: This story is for WideOpenSpaceGirl045! With prom coming up the Mega Force rangers are getting ready, but when the Warstar Aliens send a monster to distract by making them fall in love, will Noah and RoboKnight be able to help them and protect their friends? TroyEmma, JakeGia, TroyGia, JakeEmma
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Honestly I'm getting tired of saying this but I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!

The air was crisp as the Mega Force team walked out of the school after another day of education and fun. Troy was finally starting to feel as if he belong there, and his friends were all happy to see that he was finally starting to come out of his shell, even if it was just a little bit at a time. Emma seemed to be particularly happy at that fact and smiled as the red ranger continued down the street to their favorite hangout in Hardwood County, Ernie's BrainFreeze. Looking around the rangers couldn't see that anything was wrong and decided that they should enjoy the peace that the Warstar Aliens were giving them. Walking along, Troy couldn't help but chuckle as Jake yet again struck out trying to get Gia to go on a date with him that weekend.

"Jake man you really need to stop trying so hard," Noah said as the girls walked passed them and into Ernie's, "honestly it's beginning to be embarrassing."

"Oh don't worry she's starting to wear down," Jake said smiling, "it's only a matter of time."

The red and blue ranger sighed as they followed their friend inside and over towards the girls at their table. Sitting down, Troy cold tell that they were talking about something exciting, well at least to them, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had them so happy. Thankfully, as if reading his mind, Noah manned up and asked them.

"So what's got you two excited?"

"Prom is coming up in about a month," Gia said smiling.

"Yeah haven't you guys seen the flyers?" Emma asked.

The boys looked at each other before shrugging and went to go get their drinks leaving the girls there making them frown.

"Well that was beautiful," Emma remarked.

"Boys are stupid, but trust me they'll come around," Gia said taking a sip of her drink, "I believe that by the end of the week Troy and Jake will be asking us to prom."

Meanwhile, on the Warstar Alien ship, Admiral Malkor was watching the rangers while an idea was starting to form in his mind. Turning to Vrak, he walked over to his second-in-command catching his attention.

"What is it Admiral?"

"I have a plan to defeat the rangers once and for all," Malkor said with a laugh.

"Oh, and what is that?" Vrak said interested.

"We send Lovebug down to Earth and cause two of the rangers to fall in love leaving them to distract the others while we exterminate the rest of the human race," Malkor explained.

"That is a great idea Admiral, I'll send Lovebug right away," Vrak said turning away from the Admiral, "Lovebug it's time to cause some trouble."

A monster that looked along the lines of a ladybug then walked out into the light to revile itself to its superiors. It was half red with black spots and half black with red spots on its shell and its arms formed two claws that looked deadly sharp to touch.

"What is it that you require of me?" Lovebug asked looking at Vrak.

"Go to Earth and cause the rangers to fall in love, their teenage hormones will take over their mind and they'll be too distracted to protect their precious Earth."

Lovebug nodded and vanished leaving the two alone and making Admiral Malkor wonder how Vrak knew about the human's hormones like that.

"Vrak how do you know about these…hormones?"

"As I have said before, I wished to study the humans, and I have," Vrak said looking at the Admiral, "and through that study I have learned much about humans."

The rangers were enjoying themselves and drinking their smoothies when the familiar sound of their morphers going off graced their ears. Looking around, the rangers ran out of the building and Troy pulled his morpher out to answer the call.

"What's up Gosei?"

"Rangers, a new monster has appeared downtown, you must stop it," Gosei said over the commlink.

"We're on it Gosei," Troy said turning the other, "let's go guys."

The rangers ran downtown and when the monster came into sight they stopped and pulled out their morphers. Lovebug seemed to sense that the rangers were there cause he then turned around and started to size them up.

"You're the rangers, I thought you'd be taller."

"You're going down bug," Jake said pointing at Lovebug.

"Yeah no one's going to harm our planet."

"Rangers let's do it," Troy said as they summoned their cards.

"It's morphing, GO GO MEGA FORCE!"

"MEGA FORCE, BLACK!"

"MEGA FORCE, BLUE!"

MEGA FORCE, YELLOW!"

"MEGA FORCE, PINK!"

"MEGA FORCE, RED!"

"EARTHS DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!"

"Loogies, ATTACK!"

The rangers ran forward and started their fight against the Loogies while Lovebug watched the rangers to see who its target would be. They all seemed really strong and he had to make sure that the rangers he chose would deal a massive blow to the whole team's strength. Noticing that the red and black ranger were managing to fight off a big group of Loogies by themselves, he figured that he found his targets and got to work with his boss's plan. Walking through the group of Loogies he attacked Troy, who managed to dodge the attack, before turning and attacking Jake also.

"Alright you wanna fight then let's fight," Jake challenged as he and Troy attacked Lovebug.

The three started their fight and Lovebug was managing to hold his own against the two while the others keep getting attacked by Loogies. Summoning his dragon sword, Troy attacked Lovebug and managed to hit him leaving an opening for Jake to use his snake axe to hopefully finish him off. Laughing, Lovebug started to charge up some energy around his claws and fired it towards the two, hitting them and sending them flying backwards.

"Well that's that," Lovebug taunted, "Loogies we're out of here."

With that Lovebug and the Loogies all vanished, leaving the rangers there to demorph and wonder what the heck was going on. Running over to Troy and Jake, Emma and Gia helped them up while they demorphed and looked at the others.

"What happened? Where's the alien?" Troy asked standing up.

"He's gone Troy, he got away," Emma explained.

Looking over at Jake and Gia, Troy couldn't help but to suddenly feel attracted to the yellow ranger while Jake looked at Emma and felt attracted to her.

"Wow…I never noticed how cute you are Gia," Troy said catching them off guard.

"Emma have you always styled your hair like that?" Jake asked confusing the pink ranger.

"Um…what's going on here?" Gia asked confused, "I thought Jake was interested in me?"

"He is but…this is weird come on guys let's get to the computer lab I can run some test there," Noah said, "Let's go."

The rangers followed the blue ranger towards the school so that they could get to the computer lab, well Emma and Gia were following Noah, Troy and Jake were following the girls. But looking back at the red and black rangers the girls could tell that it was going to be a long and tiresome trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah groaned as he attempted, yet again, to get a proper reading on both Troy and Jake, but whenever he tried to get a reading on one the other one would attempt to run off and find his so called 'lover.' Growing ever the more frustrated he finally called the girls and told them to get back to the computer lab so that the guys would sit still for him. Hesitantly the girls came back, much to the boys' pleasure, and sat there in front of them so that the two would be still while the blue ranger worked around them. After doing a couple of simple, well simple for him, readings Noah sat back down in his chair and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't find anything wrong with them, that or I just can't find out how to fix them," he said making the girls groan.

"Great so we're stuck with two love sick boys with one of the biggest dances of our lives coming up?" Gia asked frowning, "Well that's just great."

"Look I'm sorry but until I figure out how to fix this then it's going to be up to you two to keep them out of trouble," Noah said making the girls groan, "I'll call Robo Knight and tell him what's going on, I'm sure he'll watch the town while we do our own thing."

The girls sighed and walked out of the room with their two 'lovers' following them close behind making them wish that something would happen to distract them. Meanwhile Noah left the school and made his way to the woods before pulling out his morpher and calling Gosei for help.

"Noah what seems to be the problem?"

"Gosei I need to know where Robo Knight is, we need his help," Noah explained, "Troy and Jake have been put under some kind of love spell and unfortunately Gia and Emma are at the receiving end."

"Hm…this is quiet disturbing, but no worries Robo Knight is not far from where you are, he is currently at the creek nearby," Gosei said making Noah sigh in relief, "if you hurry you'll be able to catch him."

"Thanks Gosei," Noah said putting his morpher up and running in the direction the creek was.

'Now to hurry and find Robo Knight,' he thought running at full speed.

After making his way through the trees he finally saw the creek ahead and at it was Robo Knight staring at the flowing waters before looking up at the sound of a twig snapping. Reaching for his blaster he noticed that it was only Noah and relaxed a little bit while the blue ranger came to a halt at the other side of the water.

"Robo Knight we need your help," Noah said looking at their comrade.

"I am not part of your team, so why would you come to me?" Robo Knight asked looking at the ranger.

"It's my friends something has happened and I need to work on an antidote, but if the Warstar Aliens attack then I'll get distracted and so with Gia and Emma, but they'll only get hurt trying to keep Troy and Jake safe," Noah explained clenching his fist, "Please we need your help."

"I do not see how this is my problem, it has nothing to do with protecting the Earth," the robotic ranger replied.

"That's why I'm here I need you to take care of any Warstar Aliens that might attack while I'm working on an way to help my friends," Noah continued catching Robo Knight's attention, "you'll be protecting the Earth while helping us at the same time."

"Taking on…two missions at once?" Robo Knight questioned, "…Alright then I will help."

Noah watched as Robo Knight walked away from the creek before turning back towards the school, wanting nothing more than to get back and start working on a way to help his friends. After making his way back he sat down in his chair and started typing away at the computer in front of him trying to come up with a basic theorem for the antidote. He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he also knew that if he couldn't do it then the world was going to lose a team of rangers. Gia and Emma were walking through the mall with their two love struck teammates following them close behind and looking at them like they were the only ones there. Feeling uncomfortable, the two said they were going to the bathroom and quickly made their way down the hallway and into the ladies' facility before leaning against the wall to catch their breath.

"Okay this is ridicules," Emma said with a sigh.

"I know it's like those two are blind to anything that's not us," Gia remarked.

"Too make matters worse I have a feeling that if Noah doesn't get this fixed by prom then we're going to have some trouble," Emma continued as she checked herself in the mirror, "and it doesn't help that Troy is fawning over you."

"Hold on, do you think I want Troy fawning over me?" Gia asked frowning.

"Can we please not have another episode like the one where we were fighting against each other?" Emma asked turning to her friend, "That wasn't what I was implying Gia it's just…well I've been trying to get Troy's attention and then Lovebug comes along and he's all over you."

"And because he's paying attention to me it's breaking your heart," Gia concluded, "Emma I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, we just have to hope we can beat Lovebug or that Noah can fix the boys."

Vrak couldn't believe that his plan was going this well as he looked over the city. Two of the stronger rangers were out of picture while they attempted to figure out how to attract the girls of their dreams, a feat that he knew would be impossible, while the others attempted to figure out how to help them. The only one that he had to worry about at the moment was…

"Halt."

…Robo Knight…

"Well if it isn't Robo Knight, how are you?" he asked as if talking to an old friend.

"You are a danger to the Earth and must be defeated," Robo Knight replied summoning his Robo Blade.

"Is that so?" Vrak questioned transforming into his armor form.

No other words were exchange and instead the two charged forwards into single combat to either save for take over the world. The two clashed, using their strength to attempt to overpower each other, and pushed back against their opponent sending them stumbling backwards. Balancing himself, Robo Knight readied himself for another attack before noticing that Vrak was now back to his regular self.

"Not that fighting you appeals to me but I know that I would have no way of beating you," he commented, "so for now I'll be off."

Robo Knight ran forward to attack but by the time he was near Vrak had already vanished leaving the robotic ranger there alone.

Putting up his sword he looked up into the sky and wondered when the blue ranger would be able to help the other rangers. At that thought he also began to wonder when he started to care about the rangers as if they were part of his team. Deciding to ignore the thoughts in his head he started off towards the woods in a hope that he would be able to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile Noah was examining the blood samples that he got from both Troy and Jake when he noticed that a pattern was starting to show. While he watched them the poison that came from Lovebug he noticed that they were starting to overtake the blood cells inside their body. He then came to a bad realization…

"I have to get to Gia and Emma quickly and warn them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Both Gia and Emma were looking at Noah with wide eyes and gaping mouths as he informed them about the attack that Lovebug had used on their friends.

"So wait, you say that the energy he used on Troy and Jake is literally eating away at their powers?" Emma asked confused.

"I'm sorry Noah but that doesn't sound possible," Gia said frowning, "I'm sure that Gosei would have had a way to counteract against something like that."

"I don't understand it either, but it's the truth," Noah said rubbing his forehead, "when I was looking at their blood samples I could see that there were nanobots that where eating at something and when I took a closer look…"

"You saw that it was eating at the morphing powers inside them but how is that possible?" Emma questioned.

"It's possible that whenever we morph that we're opening our bodies to the powers of the morphing grid, and because we're doing that we're connected to it," Noah explained, "since we're connected to it, it's no surprise that there is some of the morphing grid's power in us."

"Okay, so these nanobots are feeding off their morphing powers, then let's get them out," Gia suggested.

"It's not like that, the nanobots have made a home, there are millions of them so there's no possible way to get rid of them without defeating Lovebug."

The three rangers sighed in frustration as they wondered what it is that they could do in order to help their friends. It was clear that they had to defeat Lovebug, but if Troy and Jake got in the way they could possibly get hurt and none of them wanted that for them. Standing up, Noah rubbed the back of his head before starting to pace back and forth in front of the table they were at. Gia and Emma both looked at each other with depressed looks as their current situation was finally starting to weight down heavily on them. Emma had developed a crush on Troy ever since they became rangers and she saw him in action, and to see him hitting on her best friend was hard to watch. Gia, though she wouldn't admit it, enjoyed the attention she was getting from Jake and was just playing hard to get to make it interesting, but she figured that she might have waited for too long now that he was hitting on Emma. Sitting back down, the blue mega force ranger tapped his finger on the table trying to think of something, anything that could qualify as a plan to help their friends. Yeah they had Robo Knight helping them but he was sure that the knight could only do so much, so it was up to him to help.

"Alright, you two keep an eye on Troy and Jake, I'm going to go help Robo Knight fight Lovebug, maybe with the two of us fighting him we'll be able to win," he said picking up his backpack, "by the way, where are Troy and Jake?"

The two girls looked at each other before realizing they had no idea where the two were before jumping out of their chair and bolting out of the room. The two ran out of the school to find that Troy and Jake were nowhere to be seen which caused them to be worried before running off to search the city. Meanwhile, the two rangers had made their way to a rocky area just outside the city limits and turned to face each other before getting into a fighting stance.

"This is your last chance to back down Jake," Troy said tensing his muscles.

"No way, I'm going to prove to Emma that I am way better then you," Jake retorted with a sneer.

The two charged forward and countered each other's attack before taking a taking a couple of steps back and then going at it again. Troy ducked as Jake attempted a spin kick to the head, quickly moving underneath the black ranger and going into an uppercut, hitting Jake under his chin and causing him to hit the ground. Looking at his opponent, Jake rolled out of the way as Troy about punched his fellow ranger's face into the ground. Standing up, he noticed that his 'friend' was now holding his morpher before pulling out his own causing the two to morph and pull out their mega weapons. The two ran forward and brought their weapons together causing a spray of sparks to go flying everywhere before they pushed hard enough for the weapons to slid forward and hit their intended targets. Stumbling backwards, they looked up at each other and knew that this fight was long from over.

Noah made his way through the city looking for any signs of Robo Knight so that they could work together and beat Lovebug so they could hopefully save their friends. He was looking everywhere for the robotic ranger but was having no such luck in finding him as it seemed that he didn't want to be found.

"Dang it, where could Robo Knight be?" Noah asked no one in particular, "I have to find him, the others are counting on me."

"Maybe you should pay more attention to what's around you then your friends," a voice said before Noah was struck with a laser attack.

Standing back up, the blue mega force ranger groaned as he saw Lovebug standing there ready to fight him. Thankfully though, another attack came out of nowhere and hit Lovebug causing the alien to stumble and revile Robo Knight standing there pointing his blaster at him.

"I will not allow you to harm this world," Robo Knight said walking over to Noah and helping him up, "this will be your last battle Lovebug."

"Oh really, well we'll see about that," Lovebug said charging them.

Gia and Emma finally made it to where Troy and Jake were, only to see that they were in the middle of a battle with each other making the two female rangers groan in frustration. It was then that they notice, their so called 'lovers' weren't merely sparring but were fighting to destroy causing their heart to skip a beat and making them run down the slope to get to them. Running over to Troy, Emma grabbed his wrist before he could strike Jake again while Gia did the same to Jake. Taking a couple of steps back, the two rangers looked at the girls confused before demorphing so that neither of them got hurt.

"Gia what are you doing get out of the way," Jake said looking the yellow ranger in the eyes.

"You too Emma, this is between me and Jake," Troy said clenching his fist.

"You're both wrong, it isn't between you two Lovebug put some kind of trance on you and now there are nanobots draining your morphing energy," Gia explained glaring at the black ranger, "and you stop acting like you're so in love with Emma, that's not you and it never will be."

"What are you talking about Gia, Emma's great and you're just jealous," Jake said making Gia wince.

"Alright yes I'm jealous," Gia hissed surprising the others, "you're suppose to pay attention to me."

"What are you talking about Gia," Troy asked confused.

"And Troy stop acting like you're in love with Gia," Emma ordered catching the red ranger off guard.

"I'm not acting I really like her," Troy countered frowning.

Emma could feel her guts tighten into knots as she fought back tears that threaten to spill from her eyes right before she lashed out and slapped Tory across the face. The other three all stood there in shock as Emma literally shook from the force of her tears before clenching her fist and letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry I know that this is out of character for me but…damn it Tory, I want you to pay attention to me not to Gia."

Troy looked at Emma with a wide confused stare as the pink ranger took one last shaky breath and looked over at her best friend who nodded at her in encouragement. Biting her lower lip Emma reached out and took a hold of Troy's hand before leaning in to whisper something in his ear that neither Jake nor Gia could hear. Try backed up and looked at Emma in shock before looking at the ground and then back up.

"Really?" He asked as Emma gave him a slight nod.

"Really."

"Okay what's going on here?" Jake asked confused, "Emma what did you whisper in Troy's ear?"

"Trust me Jake, it's something that he needed to hear," Gia said smiling, "and who knows maybe by the end of this adventure I'll whisper it into your ear."

"How touching ," someone called out catching the rangers attention, "and at the same time sickening."

Looking up at the cliffs the four rangers got into a fighting stance as they saw Vrax standing there staring down at them. Before the rangers could do anything though Vrax fired at energy attack at them flinging them back and causing Emma and Gia to get knocked out.


End file.
